


Wall

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angry Kissing, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Lust, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: It didn't mean anything. At least Anne didn't want to think it meant something.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Wall

The cunt has no right to look at her like that. Just because they fucked once. It doesn’t mean anything. It never means anything. The only person it’s ever meant something with is Jack, and that’s different.

“You think you know me.” Anne snarls. “You think you know what I want?”

“Yes.” Max says simply.

It’s too much. Anne reaches for her, shoving her up against the wall hard. She wants Max to understand what this is about. A foolish mistake, a moment that passed and is gone now, but instead of saying that all she can do is stare at Max as Max gazes back at her.

Slowly Max’s hand comes up to cup Anne’s face. “I think I know what you want, and I know I can give it to you.”

Slowly she slips free of Anne’s hands and sinks down to the floor. Her hands reach for Anne’s breeches. Just as slowly she undoes the laces and lets them fall open.

Anne sucks in a breath as Max leans forward.

Max’s hands slide up her thighs, holding her gently as her tongue explores Anne’s cunt. She could move faster, she could do this rough and quick, and maybe that’d be better. But Max doesn’t. She takes her time, letting the heat rise between them as Anne tries not to let her legs tremble.

She braces herself against the wall with both palms, trying to keep herself upright. Trying not to moan aloud. She doesn’t moan, but christ, if Max’s tongue doesn’t make her want to. Every brush of her tongue over Anne’s folds is the most glorious torture Anne’s ever known. It feels unfair, she knows Jack does his best, and he’s not bad, truly. He’s also the only man she’d ever trust down there. But this. This is holiness wrapped up in sin and she wants to weep tears of pure ecstasy from it.

By the time Max finally presses her tongue inside her, Anne can hardly stand. Her hands are now fists balled against the wall, knuckles white and fingernails digging into her palms.

“Come for me.” Max whispers, her breath stealing across Anne’s clit. “Come for me.”

When Anne does, she cries out at last. A harsh, cut-off feral cry that she’s both ashamed and proud of at the same time. She can’t remember the last time she cried out from pleasure.

She looks down at Max in wonder. How can this whore have such an effect on her? What’s happened to her that she wants this? That she acts as though she’s never been properly fucked before?

Max gazes back up at her, a smile upon her lips.

This time as Anne reaches for her, pushing her back up against the wall, it’s not anger driving her actions. No, it’s want, pure and simple. She wants Max. She can’t deny that. And as she tastes herself on Max’s tongue and lips, Anne knows it means something, whether she wants it to or not.


End file.
